


Date

by sarcasticism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: Keith and Acxa go on a date.





	Date

When Acxa had asked him to hang out, Keith just went along with it, trying not to hurt her feelings. Sure, they hadn't seen each other in a while and  _why the hell did she come to his dad's grave_ , but Keith supposed he owed her for saving him and the other Paladins from Ezor and Zethrid.

They ended up going to get some food from Vrepit Sal's, who had absolutely modeled his outfit after Hunk's. The food was fine, but Keith felt... odd, almost as if he wasn't supposed to be there. He ate his dinner absentmindedly, staring at the floor, the table, pretty much anywhere that wasn't Acxa.

"Keith, I'm so happy you agreed to go on a date with me. Tonight has been wonderful," Axca said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yeah..."  _A date?_

"What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" she asked.

Keith stood up. "Look, Axca, I saved your life a few times and you saved mine, but that is the extent of our relationship. No, scratch that, we don't  _have_ a relationship. Thanks for not killing me and all, but I don't think of you in that way."

"In what way?"

"Pick one. Also, I'm gay. As in, I like guys. And you are not a guy. I'm like, ninety-eight percent sure I like Lance. So, uh, bye."

Keith tossed some money on the table. "Here's for my food. Now we don't owe each other anything."

 

"Whoa, what just happened?" Hunk blurted. He and Lance thought it would be fun to go to Sal's and see how he was doing. Hunk could only hope that Sal forgave him for running away at the space mall, but he thought maybe he could use the "I'm sorry I had to save the universe" excuse. After Keith stormed out, every other thought was pushed out of his head.

"He-he  _what_?" Lance exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Lance, you're blushing! I knew it, I knew you liked Keith, I knew your rivalry was weirdly romantic, I knew it, I knew it!" Hunk was practically dancing in his seat. Lance let his head drop to the table.

"Uh... Lance?" Hunk asked.

"What's up, buddy?" Lance responded, not lifting his head.

"Aren't you gonna run after Keith and confess or something?"

Lance sat up straight and frowned. "Should I?"

"Uh, yeah."

Lance had never moved so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> trolled ya. keith is gay and klance is canon king thanks bye
> 
> Inspiration for this fic is from [this](https://etherealklance.tumblr.com/post/177010662844/etherealklance-acxa-keith-im-so-happy-you) post on tumblr.


End file.
